


Gumshoe Meets the Nine-Nine

by SkyleSkaetLett



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyleSkaetLett/pseuds/SkyleSkaetLett
Summary: Edgeworth takes Gumshoe on a business trip to Brooklyn, NY. Gumshoe meets some colorful characters on his trip.





	Gumshoe Meets the Nine-Nine

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing non-self indulgent fanfic. I actually wrote this chapter months ago, and wanted to revise it, before I was like "eh, looks good enough, might as well throw it up." Hope y'all like it!

Perhaps Brooklyn wasn’t the prettiest city Detective Dick Gumshoe has seen in his life, but it certainly beat sitting in his run down apartment, eating the last cup of instant noodles, while his friend, Miles Edgeworth, went on his business trip to New York City alone. Gumshoe never had the luxury of travel before meeting Edgeworth, given how much his salary tanked and tanked, day after day, but now that he did, he enjoyed every minute of it down to the last second. Including the strawberry-chocolate ice cream cone he was devouring at - the best food he’s had in years - he bought with the money Edgeworth generously (and reluctantly) gave him for the trip. Even with Brooklyn’s gritty atmosphere, there was a lot of charm.

“Man, it sure was nice of Edgeworth to invite me to come with him! Though who knows what he’s off doing,” Gumshoe spoke to himself happily. Normally, Gumshoe wouldn’t take a vacation because he needs all the money he can get from working, but he couldn’t ever say no to his prosecutor friend.

He was stopped when a scruffy-looking (even more so than Gumshoe himself) man with a crusty beard and a weird beanie pushed past him, shoving Gumshoe into the nearby brick wall. Gumshoe winced and stood back up, looking the way the person dashed.

“Eh, I suppose it doesn’t really matter,” he shrugged, though at this point his verbal thoughts were muffled by the sounds of car engines and people shouting. “I wonder if I can make it to Manhattan from here before…”

“ _ NYPD! Freeze! _ ”

Before Gumshoe could finish thinking out loud, a young man’s voice rang out, and once again Gumshoe was pushed aside, and this time dropping his ice cream on the ground. 

This time he was forced back by an average-sized man with clean dark brown-hair, a plaid shirt with a dark blue tie, cool sunglasses and black jeans, donning a huge grin of excitement and glee as he pursued. Gumshoe could feel his excitement by how roughly he was pushed.

The second person was a tall lady with wavy black hair, a leather jacket and all-black attire, along with the glare of a million suns. Both carried guns and were chasing after the ragged individual who ran past Gumshoe first.

Gumshoe took a moment to blink and tried to figure out what was going on. Then he realized that person was probably a criminal. Then he realized those two people were probably cops, and probably chasing after the probably criminal. Then Gumshoe realized he, too, is a cop, and could probably help.

“Hey, wait up, pals! I’m a cop too, I can help!” he shouted, and then dashed after the two New York detectives, and surprisingly he was able to keep up with them. 

“What? Who are you?!” the man looked back and gave Gumshoe a bewildered look. The woman wasn’t even listening to him. “We can take this guy on our own!” 

Gumshoe gritted his teeth, pulling out his detective’s badge from his person and showing it. “Hey pal, two ain’t better than three! I’ll go around and block him off!”

“Wait - !” the other man called out, then bit his lip, realizing he wasn’t able to stop Gumshoe.

Gumshoe ran across the street, and took the right at the next intersection. Now he was the one pushing past everyone. He didn’t even have the time to mourn his fallen ice cream, as for now he must help his fellow police members… even though he didn’t even know these two, and for all he knew, it could have been staged. Taking the next right, he dove into a narrow, dark alleyway in between buildings, rummaging past metal trash bins and raccoons (there were so, so many raccoons). A metal fence stood in his way, but he managed to climb it (surprisingly without his coat getting caught on a wire or anything) with his years if police training. When he came out on the other side of the alley, he saw the two cops were being held at gunpoint by the alleged criminal, with their hands in the air.

“Woah, that ain’t good,” Gumshoe said as his eyes widened and he tried to listen in.

“You two are gon’ let me go now, a’ight?” he said, backing away. “Nothing good’s ‘bout to come to you or your girlfriend if you do anything stupid.”

“She’s not my girlfriend, alright?” the male detective groaned. “I’m married to a girl who is much more concerned with academia and what people think of - “

“ _ Jake _ ,” the woman sighed impatiently, “now’s not the time.”

“Right, I don’t care,” the perp said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to go.”

At least, he did, until Gumshoe literally lunged onto him, tackling him to the ground. He pulled his arm up and disarmed him, and then grabbed his handcuffs and tied his hands together. “You ain’t going anywhere, pal! You’re under arrest for… actually, I don’t know what you did.”

Gumshoe stood up, grabbing the man and pulling him to the ground as well. “Alright, let’s take you back to the precinct!”

The two detectives stood there, mouths agape.

“Come on, I was  _ this _ close to catching him!” the man complained, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. “Why’d you have to swoop in like that?!”

“Yeah, we can do our jobs,” his partner growled, her arms firmly crossed as she glared Gumshoe directly into the eye (which admittedly sent fear directly down his spine). “Where are you even from?”

Gumshoe was taken aback by how unfriendly these cops were (even though he probably should have been used to this treatment at this point). “HEY! I just saved your lives, pals! The least you could say is thanks!” he yelled.

“‘Thanks’? You totally interfered with us!,” the guy shouted, then noticed the forlorn look on the green detective’s face and calmed down, showing some sympathy. “So, you’re a cop? What’s your name and precinct? I’ve never seen you around.”

“Glad you asked!” Gumshoe grinned. “I’m Detective Dick Gumshoe! I’m a detective from Los Ange - “

“I’m sorry, your name is Dick?” the woman raised an unsure eyebrow.

Gumshoe deflated. “...yeah, but, people just call me Gumshoe,” he admitted.

The man took a while, and then couldn’t hide the light on his face anymore. “Dude, Gumshoe is another name for detective,” the guy’s eyes lit up. “It’s like you were  _ born _ to be a detective! That is so cool!” he gushed, grinning.

“Jake, it sounds fake,” the woman hissed. “Let me see your ID.”

“Oh, uh, sure,” Gumshoe said, about to take his hands off the perp.

“ _ WAIT! _ ” Jake shouted. “Don’t let him go! He is a  _ dangerous _ criminal! Let’s talk about this more at the precinct.”

Gumshoe nodded, handing the perp to them and then turning to them. “So, uh, what are your names, even?”

“Jake Peralta, but you can call me…  _ Next Gen Sherlock Holmes _ ,” Jake said, grinning and readjusting his sunglasses in an attempt to look cool.

The other woman rolled her eyes at him. “Rosa Diaz, and that’s about the most you’ll ever learn about me.”

“Nice to meet ya, pals!” Gumshoe grinned, chuckling a little. “I’ll be sure to be a big help to you.”


End file.
